femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly (NYC 22)
Kelly (Dana Eskelson) was a hidden villainess from "Crossing the Rubicon", episode 1.06 of NYC 22 (airdate July 7, 2012). She was a bartender at Rathskellar, with her former job at cop bar Coogan's resulting in her becoming a friend of many on the 2-2 police force. The episode's events had 2-2 sergeant Daniel Dean going to Rathskellar with some of the officers in his unit, sharing a pleasant reunion with Kelly while expressing surprise at her job change. Later on, however, the bar was suddenly invaded by three armed men, who force Kelly to empty the registers and the bar patrons to give up their valuables. The robbery was interrupted when officer Jayson Toney (who was in the bathroom when the robbers arrived) came in and pulled his gun on the men, leading to a shootout before the men fled the bar, taking Kelly as a hostage. Later on, Max (one of the men involved in the robbery) was found by Ray Harper and Kenny McLaren and brought in for interrogation. After being roughed up by Daniel, Max confessed, revealing that his conspirators in the robbery were his old friends Rafer and Amos Potter. But when detective Tommy Luster brought up how he was facing kidnapping charges regarding Kelly being taken as a hostage, Max revealed the truth: Kelly was Amos' lover and had been the true mastermind behind the robbery, with her plot having her being taken as a hostage to avoid suspicions. While the detectives were initially wary to believe Max's claims, Daniel came to realize that Kelly's odd behavior on the night of the robbery made it plausible that she was involved, with her phone records showing seven calls to Louise Potter (a relative of Amos') proving her villainous collusion. In the episode's climax, the police surrounded Amos' house, with detective Jack Rizzi (the negotiator) calling Amos to alert him to the police's presence. Initially, Kelly attempted to continue posing as a hostage, having Amos holding her at gunpoint as they opened the front door, with Kelly claiming Amos would kill her and himself if the police didn't leave. But once Jack revealed that the police knew she wasn't a hostage and was involved in the robbery plot, the evil Kelly went with Amos back into the house and opened fire on the officers after breaking open the windows, with Kelly arming herself with a shotgun to do so. After Kelly and Amos responded to Rizzi's attempts to talk them into surrendering with more gunfire, the police stormed the house after throwing a smoke grenade inside. The smoke sent Amos and Kelly fleeing to the house's upstairs balcony, where the villainous couple once again attempted to open fire before being gunned down by the officers. Gallery Kelly fake hostage.png|Kelly attempting to pose as Amos' hostage Kelly shotgun.png|Kelly armed with a shotgun Kelly death.png|Kelly as she and Amos are shot to death Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Robber Category:Shotgun Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot